Alongside You
by Alestie
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah sahabatnya; mengajarkan kepada Taehyung hasrat untuk melindungi serta menariknya keluar dari rasa takut untuk percaya. Jungkook adalah kawannya yang berharga; maka asalkan Jungkook bahagia, Taehyung pikir di sanalah cintanya bermuara. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]


**Alongside You**

 **(** _ **don't walk in front of me nor behind me,  
let us two just walk side by side **_**)**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Fiction || **Rate M |** | BTS || Vkook [top!tae]

.

.

.

 _buat ayy_ _ **Lumina Valerie**_ _dan kak_ _ **JVZ1230**_ _kesayangan._

.

* * *

 **Story** **:**

Saat usianya tujuh tahun, Jungkook teringat dirinya yang menangis sendirian di depan televisi di malam Halloween yang semestinya menyenangkan. Balutan kostum Pikachu membungkus tubuh mungilnya, sedikit kebesaran. Ia memberenggut kesal, bibirnya mengatup lucu memelototi layar televisi di depan matanya penuh kebencian. Seharusnya malam ini Jungkook bisa keluar membawa kantung permen untuk mengitari perumahannya dan memintai manisan. Akan tetapi, dirinya yang mendadak saja flu menjadikan kedua orangtuanya melarang keras Jungkook untuk beranjak dari gerumul selimutnya.

Jungkook menggusak hidungnya yang meler karena pilek. Mengamati interior ruang tengahnya yang telah penuh dengan pernak-pernik Halloween. Dindingnya telah dilapisi _wallpaper_ labu dan geradasi berwarna jingga, stiker siluet bangunan tinggi Eropa, beserta lampu-lampu mungil dan beberapa _jack-o'lantern_ yang dipasang pada beberapa sudut ruangan. Jungkook merengek sekali lagi. Meratapi malam Halloweennya yang menyedihkan.

Hingga suara nyaring dari bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jungkook mengerjap terkejut. Teman-temannya sudah mengunjunginya beberapa saat lalu, lalu siapa? Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Jungkook meraih satu toples berisi permen kaca dan cokelat berwarna-warni kemudian berlari ke ruang depan. Mengabaikan bagaimana _eomma_ nya berteriak pada Jungkook untuk berhati-hati. Jungkook menjinjit untuk meraih kenop pintu utama dan membukanya bersemangat.

"Halo, _trick-or-treat_!"

Kedua obsidian bulat Jungkook mengerdip. Imajinatif, tapi ada silau yang membuat dirinya terpukau ketika menyaksikan lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum lebar. Lelaki itu mengenakan stel Ash lengkap dari topi hingga ransel mininya, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram Pokéball mainan dengan bangga. Jemari gemuk Jungkook secara reflek memeluk toples permennya erat, mulutnya separuh terbuka.

"Ah, kau Pikachu?" suara lelaki itu melengking terkesan. "Aku Ash!" serunya ceria. "Namaku Kim Taehyung, omong-omong. Apartemenku tiga blok dari sini. Kami baru saja pindah tiga hari lalu. Salam kenal, Pikachu!" cerocosnya kemudian.

Senyum di bibir Jungkook mengembang. Begitu kontras dengan kedua netranya yang sembab dan memerah karena menangis sejak tadi. " _Pika_!" sahutnya dengan suara sengau yang kentara. Tangan mungil Jungkook meraup permen-permen dalam toplesnya penuh, berusaha memberikan manisan sebanyak mnngkin ke kantung lelaki di hadapannya. Toh tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang akan mampir ke rumahnya malam ini.

"U-uwah, memang tidak apa-apa sebanyak ini?" lelaki itu—Taehyung, mendongakkan wajah dengan bola mata mahoni yang membelalak takjub. Sedikit takut-takut ketika Jungkook memasukkan satu lagi genggaman penuh manisan ke dalam kantungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jungkook dengan cengiran kelincinya. "Namaku Jungkook- _pika_!"

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengelus telinga Pikachu dari kostum Jungkook dengan gemas. "Terima kasih, Pikakook!" tukasnya girang. Jungkook membalas dengan anggukan mantap dan decitan ' _pika_ ' sengau yang menggemaskan. "Pikakook habis menangis?" Taehyung memincingkan matanya penasaran. Mengamati bola mata merah lelaki mungil di depannya dan ingus yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Wajah bersemu karena demam, pelupuk mata sayu, dan kedua pipinya yang berisi. Belum lagi kostum kedodoran dan mulutnya yang belepotan oleh rempah kukis. _Lucunya_ , pikir Taehyung.

Malam itu, Taehyung berakhir duduk di terasi rumah Jungkook dan berbagi cerita dengannya hingga mengantuk. Membagi apel karamel yang berada di kantungnya kemudian menerima secangkir cokelat panas dengan lapisan _whipped cream_ tebal dan biskuit jahe dari ibu Jungkook. Jungkook membuat Taehyung berjanji untuk menghabiskan Halloween selanjutnya bersama dengan mengenakan kostum Ashnya. Taehyung menggusak puncak kepala Jungkook dan mereka melambaikan tangan ketika berpisah.

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung sering sekali mengunjungi rumah Jungkook untuk sekedar menonton televisi bersama hingga mengajaknya ke luar untuk bermain. Jungkook menikmati setiap kedatangan Taehyung dengan ceria; menyeretnya keliling perumahan berlagak seperti pemandu jalan dan mengenalkan Taehyung kepada teman-temannya.

Jungkook paling menyukai bagian ketika Taehyung tak sengaja tertidur di kamarnya. Nyonya Kim akan datang menjemput, kemudian _Eomma_ nya akan meminta pada Nyonya Kim untuk membiarkan Taehyung bermalam saja di rumah mereka. Jungkook sangat menyukai bagian ketika ia terbangun dari lelapnya, dan menemukan Taehyung masih terpekur nyenyak di sampingnya.

.

 _Eomma_ nya pernah melarang Jungkook untuk bermain di sekitar wilayah konstruksi _real estate_ di dekat komplek perumahannya. Menakut-nakuti anaknya dengan ancaman akan memindahkan Jungkook ke rumah neneknya di Busan apabila tidak menurut. Akan tetapi, _delapan-tahun-Jungkook_ tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bermain petak umpet bersama teman-temannya di suatu siang. Jungkook tertawa antusias, berniat ingin menjadi juara dan bersembunyi jauh sekali. Langit memudar lembayung ketika Jungkook mulai merasa was-was karena tidak kunjung ada yang menemukannya. Jungkook kecil keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai berteriak memanggil teman-temannya. Namun tidak ada sahutan. Hari semakin gelap dan Jungkook berlari ketakutan. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari area konstruksi, namun tak menemukannya. Si _delapan-tahun-Jungkook_ mulai menangis.

Jungkook meringkuk ketakutan di sela-sela _drum_ besi yang penuh oleh aroma karat. Terlalu lelah menangis meraung-raung dan kini dirinya hanya bisa tersengguk. Bibirnya gemetar menyebut ' _Eomma_ ', lalu ' _Appa_ ', kemudian ' _Taehyungie_ ' dan ' _Taehyungie_ ' _**dan**_ ' _Taehyungie_ '.

"Kookie- _ya_! Kau dimana?! Kau mendengarku?!"

Suara familiar yang memanggil namanya sontak menjadikan sekujur tubuh mungil Jungkook yang menggigil, terhangatkan. Air matanya menetes deras, dan Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung. Tubuh Taehyung kurus; Jungkook menerjangnya hingga mereka berdua ambruk. Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan lelaki yang lebih tua, dan Taehyung _ikut menangis_. Mengelus kepalanya berhati-hati sambil terus meminta maaf—' _Maaf tidak bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat,_ ' dan ' _Maaf, pasti menakutkan sekali, ya,_ '. Kemudian melihat celana jins Taehyung yang sobek beserta luka berdarah di lututnya membuat tangis Jungkook semakin pecah. _Taehyung terus mencarinya sambil berlari, bahkan terjatuh_. Jungkook kecil meremas kaus Taehyung sekuat tenaga seolah melepaskannya akan membuat keduanya terpisah selamanya.

Jungkook terus terisak dalam gendongan punggung Taehyung; mengeluh soal ' _Eomma pasti akan marah sekali_ ,' dan ' _Eomma akan membuangku ke rumah nenek_ ,'. Sehingga Taehyung akhirnya diam-diam menyelusupkan Jungkook dari celah jendela, sementara dirinya masuk melalui pintu utama. Bola mata bulat Jungkook membesar ketika Taehyung datang dengan langkah berjinjit, membawa buah-buahan di dekapannya.

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu," raut cemberut Taehyung begitu serius. Kedua tangannya menarik selimut tebal ke atas kepala Jungkook yang sedang menggigit buah apelnya. Mata sembab Jungkook mengerdip beberapa kali. "Kookie- _ya_ , jangan ke rumah nenek," ujar Taehyung kecil bersungut-sungut. " _Jangan ke rumah nenek_ ," ulangnya sembari mengusap sudut matanya yang berair dengan kepal tangannya yang mungil.

Melihat sahabatnya menangis, tanpa sadar air mata Jungkook ikut mengalir. Membiarkan apel hijau dari tangannya menggelundung dan kembali terisak. "Tidak mau ke rumah nenek," Jungkook kecil merengek, wajah bulatnya mendongak belepotan air mata dan kunyahan apel yang belum selesai. "Taehyungie—tidak mau ke rumah nenek—" tangisnya semakin keras.

Mendengar suara berisik dari kamar puteranya, Nyonya Kim mengintip dari celah jendela, penasaran. Tersenyum melihat dua lelaki mungil yang menangis di sudut ruangan. Tidak berniat merusak kedekatan Taehyung dan sahabatnya, Nyonya Kim kemudian melenggang berpura-pura tidak tahu. Wanita itu lalu menelepon kediaman Jeon dan berujar. " _Ya ampun, seperti dugaanmu. Jungkook di sini, jangan cemas_ ," dan terkekeh kecil. " _Mereka serius berpikir kau akan memindahkannya ke Busan, astaga_."

Dan ketika keesokan harinya Nyonya Jeon datang menjemput Jungkook, Taehyung menyembunyikan yang lebih muda di bawah ranjangnya. Menjadi aktor yang baik dengan menggeleng dan mengarang cerita sedapatnya. Jungkook memeluk boneka singa Taehyung sembari mengintip dari bawah ranjang. Dan ketika kepala Jungkook membentur kusen dan secara reflek mengaduh kesakitan, di situlah drama menggemaskannya dimulai. Taehyung yang membentangkan tangannya sambil berteriak ' _Jangan bawa Jungkook pergi!_ ' dan Jungkook yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Taehyung keras kepala. Akan tetapi, dua mangkuk sereal gandum dan sepasang gelas berisi susu cokelat hangat dengan cepat meredakan segalanya.

Dan Jungkook tidak berakhir dipindahkan ke Busan, _tentu saja_.

.

"Tahan, ya,"

Taehyung meringis ketika Nyonya Kim membubuhkan antiseptik pada luka basah di sikutnya. Kening Jungkook mengerut, ikut meringis menyaksikan kawannya yang menahan perih. Dahi Taehyung bonyok dan berdarah, kedua sikunya sobek, begitu pula lutut dan sekujur kakinya. Jungkook dapat melihat sudut mata Taehyung yang berair. _Pasti sakit sekali_.

"Siapa suruh memanjat pohon begitu? Kau itu tidak jago memanjat," Nyonya Kim berujar dengan desah tipis. Menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir pada sosok puteranya yang babak belur. Jemarinya telaten menambat luka Taehyung. "Malu, 'kan, dilihat Jungkook-ah menangis begitu,"

"Aku tidak menangis!" Taehyung buru-buru berjengit.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecil, menggoda. "Matamu merah, Sayang," kemudian wanita itu menjepit hidung Taehyung sambil terkekeh. "Hidungmu juga merah. Mana jagoan mama yang katanya tidak cengeng?"

Dengan cemberut, Taehyung menepis jari ibunya. "Kubilang aku tidak menangis!"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya getir. Taehyung terjatuh dari pohon ek di lapangan komplek perumahan mereka. Tergelincir dari batang yang licin sesaat setelah menggapai ujung layang-layang Jungkook yang tersangkut di salah satu celah rantingnya. Kejadian itu terbesit secepat kerdipan mata. Tubuh kurus Taehyung yang mengambang di udara, kemudian menghantam bumi dengan suara debruk yang memekakkan.

Taehyung membuat Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun soal mengambil layang-layang, dan Jungkook menunduk ketika menghayati luapan perasaan bersalah yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Maka ketika Taehyung memeluk erat sekali bantalnya sembari menutupi wajahnya, menjerit kesakitan, dan _menangis_ saat seseorang memijit ototnya yang terkilir; Jungkook tetap percaya tatkala sahabatnya bersikeras bahwa dirinya _tidak_ menangis.

"Berikan aku _thunderstone_ ,"

Jungkook berucap tiba-tiba dengan helaan napas pendek. Mencebik sekilas. Taehyung yang semula tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya (dengan kaki kanan di perban dan badan yang serasa akan remuk), mengangkat sebelah alis. Menurunkan Gameboy di genggamannya dan terkekeh.

"Pikakook ingin berevolusi menjadi Raikook?" Taehyung bertanya dengan intonasi lembut. Suara musik 32-bit dari permainan Pokémon konsolnya menggema di sudut ruangan.

Jungkook menopangkan pipinya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau sering sekali terluka, seharusnya aku menjadi lebih kuat," sahut Jungkook, rautnya serius dan memberenggut. "Sejak tadi aku berpikir untuk berubah menjadi Pokémon Milktank agar bisa mengobati Ash setiap saat. Tapi aku tidak suka bentuk fisiknya," Jungkook menghela napas, memiringkan wajahnya di hadapan Taehyung. "Karena itu, kupikir menjadi Raichu kedengarannya keren. Pasti Raichu bisa melindungi Ash kapan saja."

Jemari Taehyung bergerak untuk mengusap rambut di pelipis Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Tergelak sengau. "Tapi Ash bilang, dia menyukai wujud Pikachu seperti apa adanya dia," jawabnya dengan senyuman simpul. "Ash memiliki _thunderstone_ sepanjang petualangan mereka, tetapi ia tidak pernah _sekalipun_ menggunakannya untuk Pikachu; meskipun Ash punya semilyar kesempatan untuk melakukannya dan membiarkan Pikachu berubah." Telapak tangan Taehyung turun untuk mengelus sebelah pipi lelaki yang lebih muda dan berujar sekali lagi, "Ash bilang, tidak selalu perlu untuk menjadi seseorang yang lain untuk bisa melewati sebuah rintangan. _Pikakook selalu bisa melindungi Ash—tanpa harus berubah menjadi orang lain_."

Pernyataan terakhir Taehyung membuat Jungkook bungkam. Bicara Taehyung membingungkan begitu juga teramat penuh makna untuk Jungkook dapat sungguh-sungguh memahaminya. Karena itu, Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil. Perlahan memejamkan matanya, kemudian bersandar pada telapak tangan Taehyung. Merasakan setiap kelembutan dan kasih sayang nyata dari ujung-ujung jemari sahabatnya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

.

Beranjak SMP, Tuan Kim membelikan Taehyung sepeda gunung. Keren sekali. Warnanya merah menyala dengan cetakan Syncros yang melintang di kerangkanya. Sadel tinggi kemudian _grip_ meliuk yang terhubung dengan stangnya seperti sepeda-sepeda pendaki di televisi. Keren sekali ditunggangi Taehyung, walaupun tubuh kurus lelaki itu kalah besar dengan sepedanya. Dan ketika Jungkook berujar menginginkan sepeda juga, Taehyung cepat-cepat menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu aku di depan pagar rumahmu setiap pukul tujuh," tandasnya bersemangat. "Kujemput."

Jungkook populer sekali di sekolah. Mendapatkan banyak cokelat dan biskuit lezat ketika _valentine_ , rangkaian bunga dengan kelopak berwarna-warni yang indah, begitu juga amplop-amplop manis berwarna merah muda. Wajah menarik dan tutur kata halus, Jeon Jungkook adalah magnet pesona bagi semua orang.

Siang itu, Taehyung tengah berbaring di kamar Jungkook. Membaca koleksi _manga_ One Piece milik sahabatnya sembari mengunyah kasar sekotak cokelat dari salah satu bungkusan _valentine_ Jungkook. Taehyung mengernyitkan kening, "Yang ini beli di toko," Taehyung berujar skeptis. Melirik kea rah Jungkook yang sedang terkekeh sembari membaca satu per satu surat kalengnya. _Wah_ , bahkan Taehyung dapat mencium wangi parfum dari lembaran surat yang Jungkook pegang. _Daebak_.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil bungkusan lain dan melahapnya rakus. " _Bleh_ , yang ini juga rasa toko." Lalu bungkusan lainnya. "Ini juga rasa toko. Semuanya rasa toko."

"Taehyungie, lihat!" obsidian besar Jungkook membola dengan tawa sumringah. Mengabaikan komentar Taehyung mengenai cokelat-cokelat miliknya. " _There is a bee looking for bunny, baby would you like to be my honey_ —" Jungkook membacakan alfabet dalam amplop berwarna hitam dan memamerkannya pada Taehyung. Terkikik ceria. "Yang ini romantis sekali," cicit Jungkook, kedua pipinya bersemu menggemaskan.

Taehyung merasakan wajahnya memanas.

" _Out of my heart and into your soul, these feelings I have are beyond control—_ " Jungkook tertawa kecil. " _Jeon Jungkook, I promise you're the only one I adore—_ " Jungkook meneruskan bacaannya dengan suara gemetar. " _Tertanda, V_." Kemudian ia mengguncang-guncang pundak Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. "Tae, kira-kira V siapa, ya? Dia manis sekali,"

Taehyung mendengus, berlagak acuh terus membaca _manga_ nya.

"Mana kutahu,"

"Ish," Jungkook menggerutu keki. "Pantas orang-orang salah paham padamu. Kau galak, sih— _ **HEI**_!" kedua netra Jungkook membelalak dengan seruan frustasi. Matanya menyalang menyaksikan beberapa bungkusan yang telah terbuka. "Siapa bilang kau boleh makan yang _couverture_ , brengsek! Aku sengaja menyisihkannya—ah, dasar idiot! Pulang sana!"

Dengan menggerutu sebal, Jungkook meraup cokelat-cokelat di atas kasurnya menjauh dari jangkauan sahabatnya. Taehyung mengerjapkan mata bingung sesaat, sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi kekehan mengesalkan yang membuat Jungkook semakin melotot.

Taehyung menggelitiki bawah dagu Jungkook penuh canda. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya semenjak keduanya kecil dulu. "Jungkookie yang _ngambek_ karena cokelat. Manisnya~" godanya jahil. Menemukan Jungkook yang memberenggut sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Bibirnya yang terlipat maju dan tangannya yang terus mendorong dada Taehyung supaya tidak menyentuhnya. "Ini masih ada di mulutku, kalau kau mau."

Tak tahu malu, Taehyung membuka mulutnya, mengekspos sepetak cokelat basah yang separuh melumer di atas lidahnya. Sebelah alis Taehyung menukik usil. _Hazel_ nya menangkap semburat di pipi Jungkook dan keningnya yang mengerut, sebelum pukulan telak dari bantal menghantam tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau konyol dan _supersuper_ idiot. Tahu, tidak?"

Jungkook mencibir kesal dan Taehyung terpingkal.

Dan amplop hitam atas nama V terus-menerus tergeletak di dalam loker Jungkook nyaris setiap Senin pagi seusai kejadian _valentine_ di hari itu.

.

Tingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertama, Taehyung merangsek menjadi anggota inti tim basket berdua dengan Jungkook. Keduanya semakin tak terpisahkan. Rutin berlari bersama setiap pukul enam dinihari, kemudian pulang sekolah setiap matahari tenggelam seusai menekuni latihan. Mendekati turnamen, keduanya menghabiskan waktu libur dan akhir pekan untuk ke lapangan, sesekali bertanding dengan tim basket SMP seberang. Pada mulanya, Taehyung bahkan tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler apapun. Akan tetapi, intensitasnya menemani Jungkook latihan basket semenjak sekolah dasar dulu menjadikan keahlian bermain Taehyung tertempa dengan sendirinya.

Tingkat ketiga sekolah menengah pertama, Taehyung terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket. Dan ketika Taehyung memberikan pidato singkatnya di hadapan semua anggota, Jungkook menjadi lelaki yang menepukkan tangannya paling keras.

"Padahal aku yang mengajarimu basket," Jungkook terkekeh sembari menyikut rusuk kawannya penuh canda. "Tapi kenapa malah kau yang jadi kaptennya, hah?"

Taehyung tergelak ringan. Tangannya mengacak-acak surai kelam Jungkook, mengabaikan bagaimana sahabatnya menampiknya kesal sambil menggerutu.

"Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kau. Bantu aku untuk seterusnya juga, oke?"

Wajah Taehyung sekilas tampak begitu teduh dan dewasa ketika mengucapkannya. Rambut oranye yang baru disemirnya minggu kemarin tampak luar biasa memikat di bawah bias mentari sore dan naungan langit jingga. Sejak kapan _Taehyungie_ nya yang cengeng menjadi begini mengayomi? Begitu ingin Jungkook meledeki raut _sok_ serius Taehyung. Sebab biasanya, pemuda itu selalu tampak bodoh dan menggelikan.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook berakhir melempar mantap bola basket di tangannya.

"Tentu saja," sahutnya sembari mengangkat dagu. Tersenyum ketika melihat _shooting_ nya menjebol _ring_ basket dari posisi berdirinya. Suara ' _wow_ ' tipis dari raut takjub Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali berujar. "Kau itu payah tanpa aku, Tae."

.

Akhir semester pertama di tingkat tiga, Taehyung bersama pelatih memutuskan untuk mengadakan _training camp_ semasa liburan. Merencanakan skedul dan porsi latihan setiap anggota, menjadwal beberapa pertandingan dengan tim basket daerah setempat. Desa Bukchon adalah wilayah asri dan hening dari hiruk pikuk kota. Sehingga Taehyung berharap anggotanya dapat memperoleh suasana baru serta pengetahuan alami dari lokasi tempatnya bermalam.

"Tidak boleh?" Alis Taehyung berjengit, suaranya mengambang oleh tawa tertahan.

" _Eomma_ paranoid saat mendengar kabar Namjoon-hyung, tetangga dua blok dari sini, mendaki gunung untuk ekstrakurikuler pecinta alamnya, dan berakhir mematahkan kakinya," Jungkook mendengus malas. Ia meminum rakus cairan kopi dari gelasnya dalam sekali tegak, meremas dan melempar remukan _paper glass_ nya ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kau tahu _eomma_ ,"

"Aku tahu," Taehyung mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Aku mampir ke rumahmu setelah ini."

Begitu Taehyung mendatangi rumah Jungkook dan mengucapkan permisi, pemuda itu menghampiri Nyonya Jeon yang tengah menjemur pakaian. Jungkook mengernyit heran; ingin mengikutinya, tetapi Taehyung memberikan gestur supaya Jungkook berdiam di tempatnya saja. Maka Jungkook terus mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Menyaksikan Taehyung yang dengan sigap ikut mengambili satu per satu fabrik dari ember ibunya dan membantunya menjemur. Raut melembut ibunya ketika berbicara dengan Taehyung sembari mengerjakan aktivitasnya, wajah dewasa Taehyung saat berucap kepada ibunya. Keduanya yang tertawa kecil, juga keduanya yang mengobrol dengan begitu akrab.

(Bahkan Jungkook nyaris curiga jika _jangan-jangan_ anak _eomma_ nya itu Kim Taehyung, bukan dirinya).

Dan _ajaib_.

"Boleh?!" Jungkook membeo dengan mata menyalang tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bahkan—bahkan aku menghabiskan tiga hari dua malam untuk merengek meminta izin pada _eomma_!"

Taehyung hanya tergelak kecil. Kerlingan dalam sudut matanya penuh makna.

"Kubilang aku _tahu_ ibumu, Jungkook."

Kemudian Jungkook tak tahu _apa_. Tetapi setiap kali dirinya pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah ekstrim, apapun itu, ibunya selalu berakhir.

" _Taehyung-ah juga ikut, 'kan?_ " atau " _Buat_ eomma _tenang dengan membawa Taehyung-ah bersamamu juga, Sayang_."

Selalu. Kemana _pun_. Entah kenapa.

.

Sekolah Menengah Atas, Jungkook dan Taehyung berakhir bersekolah pada dua akademi yang berbeda.

Jungkook diterima di sekolah negeri bergengsi impian keduanya (dengan klub basket terbaik di distrik mereka), sementara Taehyung mendaftar di salah satu SMA swasta yang tak jauh dari komplek perumahannya. Jungkook menghabiskan sorenya dengan mengomeli Taehyung yang tak pernah serius belajar, sementara pemuda bersurai oranye itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Sesungguhnya, keduanya sama-sama membenci konsep mengenai jalur edukasi yang berbeda, namun keduanya tahu menyesalinya adalah perbuatan sia-sia. Sehingga malam itu, Taehyung berjanji untuk tetap menghampiri rumah Jungkook tiap pukul tujuh dan memboncenginya ke sekolah. Setiap hari. Walau kini arah yang dituju keduanya telah berbeda.

Hari pertama masa orientasi SMA, Jungkook menyaksikan rambut sahabatnya yang kini memulas warna ungu pucat yang maskulin dari posisi tegaknya ketika membonceng. Aroma parfum elegan yang menyeruak ke pernapasannya dan wangi sampo Taehyung yang menyesakkan. Jungkook tidak bisa mengingat semenjak kapan Taehyung beraroma begitu pria.

.

"Dia itu pacarmu atau apa?"

Park Jimin bertanya lugas kepada Jungkook. Handuk menyampir di lehernya, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh atletisnya. Jimin menyugar poni oranyenya dengan kasual. Menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

"Bukan," sahut Jungkook singkat, separuh mendengus.

"Menunggumu di depan gerbang setiap hari sampai tertidur, _wah_ , romantis," timpal Jimin dengan tawa mengambang. "Anak-anak sering membicarakan dia. Rambut ungunya norak, omong-omong. Sekolah dimana, _sih_ , supir sepedamu itu."

Jungkook menggeritkan giginya, jemarinya meremas tasnya hingga memutih. Ia kemudian menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kasar. "Jiminnie," ungkapnya lirih. "Jika tak ada hal penting lain yang ingin kau katakan, aku pulang."

Alis Jimin menukik sebelah. "Hei, jangan marah. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa kata orang-orang, bukan pendapat pribadiku," sangkalnya sembari bangkit dari posisi beristirahatnya. Buru-buru menjejeri langkah cepat Jungkook meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_ sekolahnya. "Pendapat pribadiku adalah, kau lebih baik menumpang mobilku saja setiap hari. Kasihan si rambut ungu—jarak dari sekolahnya ke akademi kita nyaris tiga kilo. Dia naik sepeda, Kook,"

Tak mempedulikan ucapan Jimin, Jungkook terus melangkah dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Serius, _deh_ ," Jimin berkata setengah terengah. "Kau itu bakal kapten tim. Aku bisa merasakan potensimu," tandasnya berusaha meyakinkan. "Kita sekelas, jadwal latihan kita sama, jalur pulang kita searah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Jungkookie—dan temanmu. Kau tidak lihat setiap kali sampai di depan gerbang, yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mencari sandaran untuk terlelap? Katakan padaku, dia pasti atlet basket juga, 'kan? Coba pikirkan skedul latihannya sendiri di sekolahnya,"

Ungkapan Jimin seolah memberikan tamparan pada wajah Jungkook yang selama ini tertidur. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Jimin mengakhiri bicaranya dengan penuh kepedulian.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan bertemu dengannya di lapangan basket sebagai rival," kemudian tepukan ringan di pundak Jungkook. "Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi apabila dia terus-menerus membolos porsi latihannya hanya karena harus menjemputmu setiap hari."

.

"Apa-apaan,"

Itu adalah ucapan pertama yang tumpah dari suara Taehyung ketika Jungkook memintanya untuk berhenti mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah. Masih di atas sepeda, dengan kedua tangan Jungkook yang bertumpu pada bahu kokoh sahabatnya yang terasa semakin berotot setiap harinya.

"Maksudku adalah," Jungkook menghela napas panjang. "Tiga kilo ke sekolahku dua kali sehari itu tidak masuk akal, Taehyung," jelasnya halus.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu mendecak terganggu. "Bagian mananya?"

"Semuanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Taehyung menyela cepat. Telapak tangannya mencengkeram karet _handle_ nya kuat-kuat. "Kita tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak merasa keberatan, dan kau juga tidak pernah protes. Kenapa, Kookie- _ya_ , apa yang berbeda? Apa gurumu mulai menyangsikanmu karena bergaul dengan siswa urakan dari SMA seberang sepertiku?" tanyanya gelisah. Kening Taehyung mengerut kentara, begitu juga nada cemasnya yang tak sedikitpun ditutup-tutupi.

" _Tidak_ —ya Tuhan," mata Jungkook setengah membulat, menahan tawa gelinya. "Aku ingin berhenti merepotkanmu. Kau punya hidup sekolahmu sendiri, aku juga sama. Aku ingin bergaul lebih banyak dengan teman-teman SMAku juga. Ikut makan bersama seusai latihan dengan rekan satu tim, mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli komik, ramai-ramai ke _arcade_ sampai sore— _yah,_ macam-macam."

Kemudian tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang memecahkan hening hingga Taehyung mengerem sepedanya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Jungkook dan membiarkan sahabatnya turun. Taehyung tak berujar _apapun_ , terus terdiam dan bersiap untuk kembali mengayuh sepedanya tanpa kata.

"Taehyung," panggilan Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung sekali lagi mengerem sepedanya, berhenti tetapi tidak menoleh. "Besok pukul tujuh—"

"— _tidak perlu kemari_."

Jungkook samar-samar dapat melihat rahang Taehyung yang mengetat, kemudian gerit tipis dari gerahamnya yang bergesekan. Sebelum pemuda tinggi itu membuang wajahnya dan menjawab ringkas.

" _Geurae_ ,"

Lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

Tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, kedua orang tua Taehyung bercerai. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Tiba-tiba saja, ayahnya mengecup keningnya saat bangun tidur, kemudian mengajaknya membolos sekolah. Taehyung tak mengerti apa, sebab walaupun ia bertanya, sang ayah hanya akan tersenyum penuh makna. Keduanya menghabiskan hari penuh dengan tawa. Taehyung mencintai ayahnya dan menghormatinya sebagai pahlawan terhebatnya. Maka ketika siang yang cerah itu sang ayah mengajaknya berlatih menyetir, menunggangi kuda dan bermain basket berdua di hamparan stepa yang luas—Taehyung hanya menikmatinya berusaha menampik segenap prasangka.

Akan tetapi, ketika malam itu Tuan Kim menurunkannya di depan gerbang rumah, sekali lagi mengecup keningnya dan membelai rambutnya penuh kasih sayang; Taehyung sadar apabila semua ini tidak benar. Taehyung menggamit kaus sang ayah dan mengerutkan kening gelisah.

"Pa," Taehyung berujar penuh tekanan. "Ada apa kau sebenarnya?"

Maka malam itu, Tuan Kim menarik Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya. Taehyung dapat merasakan lengan ayahnya yang gemetar saat memeluknya, menjadikan Taehyung semakin resah tak menentu. Nalarnya kembali memberontak. "Pa—"

"— _jagoanku_ ," Tuan Kim berbisik sambil tersenyum, perlahan melepaskan dekapan menyesakkannya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar sekali. Meraih visor topi _NBA Boston_ yang dikenakan Taehyung, lalu memutarnya ke belakang. "Kau itu nakal sekali. Sulit sekali dibangunkan untuk sekolah, tapi begitu diajak bolos, matamu langsung terbuka selebar pingpong," Taehyung hanya merespon dengan cengiran lebar. Merasakan tepukan telapak tangan sang ayah di puncak kepalanya yang terbalut topi. " _Benar-benar anak Papa_."

Taehyung terdiam, mengamati lekukan senyum ayahnya entah mengapa begitu menyesakkan.

"Kau tahu Papa selalu bangga padamu," Tuan Kim kembali berujar dengan intonasinya yang dewasa dan penyayang. "Aku sering marah padamu karena tidak bisa meraih nilai yang bagus. Tapi _kau tahu_ aku akan selalu duduk di baris terdepan untuk melihatmu menghajar keranjang lawan," Pria itu menghembuskan napas gemetar. "Papa dan Mama menyayangimu, Taehyung-ah. Tekuni apa yang kau suka, jangan dengarkan olokan orang lain. Aku selalu mendukungmu, _walau kau tak melihatnya_."

Ucapan ayahnya membuat napas Taehyung tercekat. Entah kenapa, air mata di balik pelupuk matanya terasa menggenang. "Papa, _serius_ , kau membuatku takut," Taehyung mendesah lesu. "Sudah malam, kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Mengisi bensin," Tuan Kim menyahut dengan cepat, masih mengukirkan senyum lebar yang sama. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kita akan main lagi. Makanya malam ini bensinnya harus penuh."

Kemudian saat Taehyung turun dari mobil, berdiri di ambang gerbang, sang ayah membuka jendela lalu melambaikan tangannya. Taehyung hanya terkekeh geli, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apaan, _sih_ ," tukasnya memberenggut. "Sudah sana isi bensin."

Tuan Kim tersenyum dari celah jendela. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Taehyung-ah," ada nada sendu dalam bagaimana suara pria itu semakin melemah di ujung kalimat. " _—jaga Mamamu baik-baik_."

 _Dan Papanya tak pernah kembali lagi_. Menyadarkan kepada Taehyung apabila hari yang berlalu begitu menyenangkan adalah hari terakhirnya untuk dapat menjumpai ayah tercintanya. Taehyung hanya terpekur dengan kepala berkunang-kunang saat menemukan surat cerai yang tergeletak di kamar orangtuanya. Tak satupun menumpahkan aksara bahkan ketika ibunya mengusap pundaknya berusaha membuat Taehyung mengerti.

Sore itu, Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Taehyung membukakan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hei, apa kau datang untuk mengambil _manga_ yang kupinjam? Tunggu sebentar."

Jungkook sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut, akan tetapi Taehyung sudah beranjak dan menyibukkan diri mencari komik dalam tumpukan meja belajarnya. Bergumam ' _dimana aku menaruhnya_ ' dan tertawa ' _astaga, bagaimana bisa tidak ada_ ' dengan suaranya yang hambar. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kelu. Berjalan mendekat dan menyentak pergelangan tangan Taehyung supaya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku datang untuk bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan raut penuh kepedulian. Menelisik satu per satu bola mata sahabatnya dengan hati-hati. "Taehyungie, _apa kau baik-baik saja_?"

Sepasang _hazel_ kembar Taehyung membulat, berkilat kentara membendung air mata. Namun pemuda itu cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus. "Bodoh," jawabnya tanpa menatap wajah sahabatnya. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

Akan tetapi, Jungkook cepat meraih sisi kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. Meraihnya dan menggusakkan pipinya ke puncak kepala kawannya begitu halus seolah takut Taehyung akan pecah. Jungkook sekali lagi menghela napas gemetar. Kemudian berujar lirih. " _Kau yang bodoh_ ," lalu mengusap helai demi helai rambut Taehyung, menenangkan dan penuh kehangatan. " _—aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja_."

Papa adalah tauladan tempat Taehyung senantiasa bercermin dan ia _tak pernah_ sekalipun menyangka pria yang telah mendampinginya menjadi dewasa harus pergi meninggalkannya. _Alasan orang dewasa_ , Mamanya bilang, _ini untuk kebaikan kita semua_. Tetapi Taehyung tak mengerti. Taehyung _tak ingin_ mengerti. Seharian penuh Taehyung telah berlagak tegar dan berpikir jika semua ini tidak semenyedihkan kedengarannya. Taehyung telah bertekad bahwa ia akan menjadi kuat—akan tetapi ini adalah _Jungkook_. Sahabatnya yang memahami seluk beluk kehidupan dan tabiatnya luar dalam. Sahabat yang menjadi tempat Taehyung bercerita ketika suatu hal istimewa terjadi padanya. Sahabat yang selalu ingin Taehyung jadikan _orang pertama_ yang mendengarkan kisah mengenai harinya yang sial.

Taehyung bisa saja berlagak tangguh di hadapan semua orang; Mamanya, bibi tetangga sebelah, kawan sejawatnya— _siapapun_. Tapi _tidak_ dengan Jungkook.

Karena itu, Taehyung membiarkan dirinya _runtuh_ dalam dekapan kawannya. Air matanya tumpah tanpa suara membasahi kemeja Jungkook, kemudian merasakan setiap belaian penuh kehati-hatian sahabatnya. Suara Jungkook yang berbisik ' _tidak apa-apa, Tae, tidak apa-apa_ ' menjadi hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum Taehyung berakhir terisak lepas tanpa pertahanan.

.

Jungkook semakin beranjak dewasa. Dahulu pemuda itu begitu pemalu dan sukar bergaul. Menempelinya melampaui perangko di sekolah dasar dan marah ketika Taehyung berteman dengan orang lain. Akan tetapi, kini Jungkook telah cerdas berbicara, pandai bertingkah loyal, dan sanggup menjadi pemimpin. Sehingga setiap kali Taehyung telah berlari hendak membantu Jungkook meraih kopernya yang diletakkan di lemari yang terlalu tinggi, Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng. Mengatakan bahwa ' _aku bisa sendiri_ '. Kemudian ketika keduanya mendapati seekor anak kucing yang terjebak di ranting pohon ek, Jungkook segera menghalangi Taehyung. Mengatakan bahwa ' _aku saja, kau tidak pandai memanjat_ '. Bahkan ketika keduanya mengikuti kegiatan bakti sosial dan Taehyung hanya dapat menatap Jungkook yang membawa dua kali beban lebih banyak dari dirinya, Taehyung terpasung tanpa kata. Menyaksikan Jungkook yang tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa ' _aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuanmu_ ', dan Taehyung tak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Maka tak ada lagi Kim Taehyung yang melindungi Jungkook, membantu dan menolongnya untuk setiap hal remeh—karena Jungkook _tak lagi_ membutuhkannya. Jungkook bisa melakukan _segalanya_ seorang diri, dan pemuda itu memiliki begitu banyak orang yang memuja dan mencintainya. Taehyung tak lebih dari _satu_ keping di antara milyaran bongkahan fragmen dari kisah kehidupan Jungkook yang utuh. Kecil— _sepele_.

Kemudian Taehyung merasa luar biasa konyol karena berharap seperti orang bodoh supaya segalanya tak pernah berubah.

Sehingga ketika senja itu Jungkook tersenyum di sisinya, bola mata pekat indahnya yang menerawang ke ufuk barat—Taehyung menemukan _seluruh_ alfabetnya tercekat di kerongkongannya tak terucap.

"Kau tahu," semburat merah di kedua pipi Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung teramat iri kepada siapa saja yang mampu membuat sahabatnya bersemu. "V _akhirnya_ menunjukkan identitasnya padaku dan kami bertemu—dia keren sekali."

Kedua netra Taehyung membesar. Bibirnya pucat separuh terbuka, dan kerongkangannya terasa begitu kering. Kepalanya mengosong kemudian—"A-apa?" Taehyung menggeleng kecil dengan kening mengerut gelisah. "—kau bilang _apa_?"

Jemari Taehyung meremas langkan besi di hadapannya dengan gemetar. Kengerian merasuki akal sehatnya ketika Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan kembali berujar.

"V keren sekali, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

Taehyung dapat merasakan buminya berhenti berotasi. Seluruh sistem dalam nalarnya enggan berekasi; penuh oleh pembangkangan dan ketidakpercayaan. "T-tidak mungkin, V itu—"

 _Aku._

Pandangan Taehyung nyaris buram ketika menangkap wajah tersenyum Jungkook yang menukikkan sebelah alis. "Hm?"

Bibir Taehyung yang menggigil tak menyangka dengan sorot terlukanya hanya bergerak tanpa suara. Mengamati lekat-lekat obsidian mengkilap Jungkook satu demi satu yang tak memantulkan secuil apapun kecuali _kebahagiaan_. Pangkal tangannya terasa perih sebab kukunya mencengkeram kepalnya terlampau kuat. Taehyung merasakan napasnya terengah, logikanya mati. Hatinya terus memberontak, menjerit bahwa— _bukan dia, Jungkook-ah, V itu aku—V itu_ _ **aku**_ —akan tetapi, pengakuan itu tak pernah tumpah dari pita suaranya.

Gema dari sang ayah ketika menitipkan pesan untuk menjaga ibunya terngiang tanpa ampun memenuhi isi kepala Taehyung. Gaung dari bisikan Jungkook setiap kali pemuda itu berkata bahwa _ia bisa melakukan segalanya seorang diri_ terus berputar merasuki otaknya. _Cinta itu omong kosong_ —jika betul cinta adalah sihir kebahagiaan yang Tuhan kirim untuk sebuah ikatan suci yang abadi, mengapa ayah dan ibunya harus berpisah? Taehyung berkembang memahami cinta sebagai sekerat dusta—kebohongan dan janji kosong tak bermakna. Menyaksikan rumah tangga yang bobrok tak bersisa menjadikan Taehyung begitu _takut_ untuk percaya. Tak hanya sekedar takut sahabatnya akan justru membencinya—namun untuk mempercayai esensi dari sebuah cintapun Taehyung terlalu pengecut. Hingga pada akhirnya, Taehyung menengadahkan wajahnya. Jemarinya yang gemetar membelai sebelah pipi Jungkook dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

" _Syukurlah_ ," Taehyung berbisik mati-matian. " _—kenalkan padaku lain kali_."

Apabila memang ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai V dan _nyatanya_ memiliki kadar cinta yang setara dengan besar kasihnya, apabila memang ada seseorang yang _lebih mampu_ menjaga dan melindungi Jungkook melebihi dirinya, apabila memang ada seseorang yang _dibutuhkan_ Jungkook melebihi dirinya, dan apabila _memang ada_ seseorang yang lebih pantas darinya, jauh lebih baik darinya, dan mampu mengajarkan kepada Jungkook apa itu kebahagiaan— _maka Taehyung tak akan berkelit_.

Jungkook bisa melakukan _segalanya_ seorang diri tanpa dirinya.

Bahkan untuk menjadi bahagia.

.

.

Akhir semester di tingkat dua, Taehyung dan Jungkook sungguh-sungguh bertemu di atas lapangan sebagai rival pada kompetisi baskettingkat SMA. Saat pemanasan, Taehyung berlari dan melompat lincah sekali untuk memberikan _shooting_ dari posisi 3-point ke _ring_ basket tim Jungkook. Sorak sorai seketika membahana dan Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Astaga, penyakit capermu, Tae," Jungkook tergelak sembari menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung. "Bisa kutebak, kau kaptennya, 'kan?."

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Hanya karena timku tak sehebat milikmu, Kook-ah," ujarnya separuh tersengal. "Tapi kami tidak akan kalah."

Hening ketika Jungkook terpaku mengamati helai rambut sahabatnya yang kini berwarna merah menyala. Poni panjangnya yang disibak ke belakang dengan _headband_ hitam disimpul hingga punggung kepalanya. Berantakan, tetapi luar biasa maskulin. Apapun soal Kim Taehyung _selalu_ maskulin. Sebab _hanya Taehyung_ yang mampu membuat segala jenis pakaian tampak gagah dan keren ketika dikenakannya. Bahkan leher jenjang hingga tulang selangkanya yang membentuk jelas karena postur tubuh Taehyung yang kurus, otot-otot samar pada permukaan perutnya yang _tan_ tatkala Taehyung dengan kurang ajar mengelap wajah dengan kaus basketnya.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_! Pelatih memanggilmu!"

Taehyung meringis singkat, kemudian beralih untuk menggusak puncak kepala Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil. "Yang kalah harus melakukan apapun yang diminta pemenang," Taehyung berujar dengan seulas senyuman jahil. " _Deal_?" sebelum Jungkook sempat berpikir, Taehyung telah menggerakkan kepala Jungkook turun dengan tangannya. Menggesturkan anggukan dan sekali lagi terkekeh. " _Deal_."

Kemudian dalam babak pertama, Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. _Jungkook aneh_ , permainannya kacau. Taehyung tahu persis jika Jungkook adalah _forward_ yang andal. Tidak mungkin sahabatnya kewalahan menembus _double-team_ dari anggotanya, sebab tim Taehyung tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tim basket SMA Jungkook yang selalu menjuarai nasional tanpa cacat. Tidak mungkin Jungkook begitu mudah dikelabui dengan _crossover_ amatiran. Tidak mungkin Jungkook salah melakukan kalkulasi ketika melakukan _jump shoot_ , gagal menerima _assist,_ kemudian tak mampu melakukan _rebound_ padahal _ring_ basket berada tepat di dalam jangkauannya. Semua ini tidak benar. Taehyung mengenal Jeon Jungkook semenjak pemuda itu mengenal bola basket, dan semua ini hanya terasa begitu salah.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata kapten tim basket Akademi Hanshik,"

Sepuluh menit istirahat seusai babak ketiga, Taehyung menemukan seorang pemuda jangkung dengan _jersey_ tim basket SMA Jungkook ketika tengah membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel. "Permainanmu luar biasa. Kau hanya masuk pada tim yang salah." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak bersalaman, "Jung Hoseok."

"Kim Taehyung, terima kasih," balas Taehyung, mencoba ikut bersikap ramah.

"Jungkook tidak pernah bercerita soal kau—tapi semua orang di timmu mengenal Jungkook dengan sangat baik. Tadi aku sempat mengobrol dengan beberapa temanmu begitu turun dari bus," Hoseok menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan cermin, kemudian menyalakan keran dan mencuci kedua tangannya. "Kau yang dulu pernah menjemput Jungkook dengan sepeda di awal tahun, 'kan? Serius, Jungkook bahkan tak pernah memberitahuku siapa namamu." Hoseok berujar separuh bergurau, tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya anak itu memberitahuku jika punya kawan jago basket sepertimu, astaga. Kita bisa berteman baik."

Taehyung terdiam, mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan sedih, dua tahun setelahnya Jungkook akan kembali ke Korea," ucap Hoseok dengan intonasi menyemangati dan senyuman hangat. "Ini bukan terakhir kalinya kalian akan bertemu untuk bertanding di lapangan. Lain kali kalian masih bisa—"

"Apa?" alis Taehyung mengerut dalam, rahangnya mengeras. " _Apa_ maksudmu?"

Kedua bola mata bulat Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah Jungkook ditarik oleh seorang _coach_ basket internasional Amerika?"

.

Taehyung menyelesaikan babak terakhirnya dengan luapan emosi yang campur aduk. Ketika peluit terakhir menggema dan _secara ajaib_ tim basket Taehyung menang, pemuda itu terus menunduk. Bahkan ketika seluruh anggota tim mengajaknya _high-five_ , ketika para suporter meneriaki namanya seperti idola, ataupun tatkala kedua tim berbaris dan Taehyung harus bersalaman dengan kapten tim lawannya. Taehyung terus menunduk.

"Kapten, pelatih katanya akan mentraktir—"

"Aku langsung pulang."

Taehyung menyambar _jersey_ hitamnya, kemudian menarik risletingnya hingga separuh dada. Menyampirkan tas olahraganya dan berjalan ke luar lapangan tak peduli. Bahkan ketika seluruh pasang mata anggota timnya tertuju kepadanya.

"Taehyungie," panggilan itu menyapa telinga Taehyung begitu pemuda itu telah bersiap menaiki sepedanya hendak memacu pulang. Area parkir siang itu tampak sepi dan gelap karena mendung. "Kau menang, selamat!" sudut matanya menangkap sosok Jungkook yang telah berdiri beberapa meter dari posisinya, tertawa lebar dan ceria. Taehyung menggeritkan giginya ngilu. Amarah membumbung di paru-parunya teramat penuh.

Jungkook berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Pergi_ ," Taehyung mendesis tanpa menatap raut sahabatnya.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook tetap melangkah menghabisi jarak sambil terkekeh. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

" _Kubilang pergi_."

Alis Jungkook mengernyit heran. "Tae, apa kau sa—"

" _Jangan sentuh aku_ ," dengan garang, Taehyung menampik tangan Jungkook yang hendak terulur kepadanya. Sorot netranya menikam, akan tetapi pupilnya gemetar oleh luka. " _Pergi_ ," gertak Taehyung sekali lagi. " _Pergi yang jauh—dan jangan pernah kembali_."

Obsidian bulat Jungkook menyalang, mengerut tak mengerti. "Taehyung, kau kenapa?" tanyanya gusar. "Kita masih baik-baik saja pagi tadi. Apa yang terjadi? Kau kena—"

"— _KAU_ yang kenapa, brengsek!" tanpa sadar, Taehyung telah menggeram dan mendorong kuat tubuh kawannya hingga Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah. Ekspresinya syok mendapati Taehyung yang berteriak kepadanya. Taehyung _tidak pernah_ berteriak kepadanya. "Kau puas memperlakukanku seperti orang dungu barusan? Kau puas meremehkan dan merendahkan aku dengan semua omong kosong sampahmu? Bagaimana bisa kau begini _tega_ mengolok-olok kerja keras kami, keseriusanku—dengan rasa ibamu? Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tega _mengasihaniku_ , Jungkook?"

Suara dalam Taehyung remuk meraik, ekspresinya mengguratkan kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang nyata. Jemari Taehyung di sisi tubuhnya mengepal kuat. Respirasinya sesak oleh jutaan emosi dan kini Taehyung tak mampu membendungnya lagi.

"Apa ini semua karena kau hendak ke Amerika—sebab itu kau _sengaja_ membiarkanku menang? Karena kau akan lama pergi, kau ingin memberikan kemenangan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal?" Taehyung menerka dengan tawa mengambang yang menyedihkan. "Begitu, Jungkook?"

Lagi-lagi bola mata Jungkook membesar. Menggeleng tak menyangka. "D-darimana kau…,"

"Jadi memang benar?" gelak samar dari bibir Taehyung terdengar memilukan. _Hazel_ kembarnya separuh memincing. "Kalau begitu _pergi_. Pergi saja selamanya—jangan kembali. Jangan menunjukkan batang hidungmu di hadapan mataku lagi. Pergi— _pergi jauh-jauh_."

Jungkook menyentak lengan Taehyung, menghalaunya untuk pergi. Rautnya yang semula terkejut, kini menajam tidak suka. "Apa ini? Kau _marah_ karena berpikir aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?" gagasnya penuh penekanan. "Astaga, aku hanya tengah mencari saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya padamu. Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu, _ya Tuhan_. Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal kejam seperti barusan. Bagaimana bisa kau begini kekanakan padahal kau lebih tua dariku?" entah mengapa, pikir Jungkook yang kacau menjadikan emosinya tersulut. Jungkook dapat melihat kedua pupil Taehyung yang mengecil oleh murka.

Taehyung terpaku, menyeringai pahit mendengar bagaimana Jungkook justru menyalak di depan wajahnya.

Sekelebat kenangan ketika Jungkook selalu mengikutinya kemana saja, memberenggut sembari menggamit ujung kaus Taehyung setiap kali mereka kecil memapah dalam ingatannya. Jungkook yang mudah sekali menangis jika anak lain menjahilinya, dan Jungkook yang selalu meneriaki namanya ketika pemuda itu terjepit membutuhkan pertolongan. Jungkook yang tak pandai bergaul, Jungkook yang mencurahkan segenap keluh kesahnya sambil merengek meminta pembelaan, Jungkook yang manis dan manja kepadanya.

 _Kemana Jungkook kesayangannya pergi? Pemuda yang Taehyung cintai dalam diam seperti orang sinting; pemuda yang kebaikanhatinya selalu mampu menambat rasa sepi dalam sanubarinya dan menjadikan Taehyung begitu ingin memercayai apa itu cinta._

— _ **kemana?**_

Taehyung menggeritkan giginya sembari terkekeh parau.

" _Kalau begitu cari saja teman baru yang tidak kekanakan sepertiku_ ," Taehyung menggeratakkan gerahamnya pahit. " _Cari teman baru yang bisa kau banggakan di depan teman-teman kerenmu. Cari teman baru yang tidak membuatmu malu, yang bisa kau beritahu namanya kepada teman-temanmu. Cari teman baru yang bisa mengantarjemputmu dengan mobil. Cari teman baru yang tidak bodoh sepertiku. Cari teman baru yang bisa membuatmu senang, karena aku menyerah bertahan dengan semua keegoisanmu_!" suara menggigil Taehyung begitu kentara, bola matanya telah memerah menahan air mata. Taehyung mengingat _semuanya_. Hari dimana dirinya tak sengaja menemukan Jungkook yang tersenyum ketika seseorang menjemputnya dengan limosin. Hari dimana Taehyung begitu bangga menceritakan detil soal _Si-Luar-Biasa-Jungkook_ kepada seluruh teman-temannya. Hari dimana Taehyung _selalu_ memamerkan Jungkook kepada semua orang sebab ia begitu bangga memiliki Jungkook sebagai sahabatnya.

" _Aku tidak pintar—aku urakan dan tidak kaya. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa seperti teman-temanmu yang beken sementara kau memiliki segalanya. Kau populer, semua orang menyukaimu. Dan aku tak pernah lebih dari sekedar pengaruh buruk untukmu_ ," Taehyung merasakan kerongkongannya panas, kendali emosinya buyar entah kemana. " _Setiap hari aku berlatih dan belajar agar suatu hari bisa sejajar denganmu. Cerdas sepertimu—mahir bermain basket sepertimu. Tapi kau selalu berlari terlalu jauh, Jungkook—aku lelah mengejarmu. Aku berusaha menunjukkan padamu semua yang kupunya, semua yang kuperjuangkan selama ini—tapi kau meludahi segalanya di depan wajahku. Kau menghina setiap detik yang kuhabiskan untuk berusaha melampauimu. Kau melakukan segalanya seolah berkata jika aku bahkan bukan tandinganmu_!"

Taehyung menggusak sudut matanya yang basah dengan kasar.

" _Jika berteman denganku hanya membuatmu malu, pergilah, Jungkook—_ _ **pergi**_ _, dan jangan pernah kembali_."

Sebab Taehyung tahu Jungkook _tak pernah_ merasakan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu telah berkembang menjadi begitu sempurna sehingga Taehyung merasa teramat insignifikan tatkala berdiri beriringan bersamanya. Jungkook adalah tebing yang begitu tinggi dan Taehyung merasa begitu tak berdaya terus berusaha mengarungi dan menaklukannya.

"— _apa kau bodoh_?" tiba-tiba Jungkook menyentak kerah _jersey_ Taehyung, wajahnya menengadah dengan obsidian kembar yang berkaca-kaca. Menjadikan Taehyung membelalak kaget dan terpasung separuh menganga. Menyaksikan bibir Jungkook yang gemetar, begitu pula dengan suaranya. " _Memilikimu sebagai teman tak pernah sekalipun membuatku malu—apa kau bodoh_?" Jungkook menelisik satu per satu pupil Taehyung, lalu menggeleng lemah. " _Apa kau bilang, teman baru? Kau bukan barang—dan bahkan semilyar teman baru tak akan pernah bisa menggantikanmu, Taehyung, kau sahabatku satu-satunya_."

Napas Jungkook tersengal tipis, bertiup semakin dekat ke permukaan pori-pori Taehyung dan membuatnya merinding. Jungkook menyandarkan puncak kepalanya di atas dada Taehyung dan kembali berbisik. " _Aku bohong_ ," ungkapnya. " _Aku bohong soal seseorang datang kepadaku mengaku sebagai V—_ _ **V itu kau**_ _. Aku tahu itu kau—dan aku tak mengharapkan apapun kecuali kau untuk berteriak dan menyangkalnya. Aku ingin kau berjuang untukku dan meyakinkanku jika cintamu adalah nyata. Aku ingin kau membantah semuanya dan berkata jika selama ini hanya kau yang selalu peduli padaku. Bahwa kau adalah V. Karena detik pertama begitu aku membuka amplopnya—aku segera tahu jika itu kau, Tae. Aku_ _ **selalu**_ _tahu,"_ Taehyung dapat merasakan basah merembes dari pakaiannya. Napasnya bagai berhenti tatkala Jungkook menumpahkan segenap ungkapannya. Menjadikan Taehyung kehilangan akal dan tak menentu. " _Pikirmu teman seperti apa aku jika tak menghafal tulisan tangan sahabatnya sendiri_?"

Tangan Jungkook bergerak untuk turun dan meremas fabrik di dadaTaehyung dan kembali berucap.

" _Aku menyukaimu, brengsek_ —"

Isakan samar Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung terpaku tak percaya. Gerakannya mati, ujung-ujung jarinya mengebas, dan seutuh semestanya berhenti berotasi.

" _Jauh sebelum kau mengirimiku surat kaleng, jauh sebelum kau selalu bersedia terluka untukku, jauh sebelum kau yang selalu berhasil menemukanku dimanapun aku bersembunyi_ ," Jungkook merasakan air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Namun ia tak lagi peduli. " _Jauh sebelum menyadarinya—tiba-tiba saja aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku begitu pecundang dan penakut, sehingga aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan_ ," Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Taehyung dengan ekspresi kacaunya. " _Begitu sadar tiba-tiba aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Kau begitu mudah bergaul, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena membencinya. Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun—semua gadis-gadis yang selalu menanyaiku siapa pemuda tampan yang selalu tertidur di ambang gerbang setiap jam pulang sekolah, semua teman-temanku yang ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tidak. Siapapun_."

Jungkook dapat merasakan ujung jemari yang dingin merambat ke permukaan pipinya. Mengangkatnya hati-hati, dan Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya berusaha menatap Taehyung di matanya.

" _Kim Taehyung itu_ _ **milikku**_ _—jangan suruh aku pergi, jangan katakan padaku untuk tidak perlu kembali_ ," Jungkook menarik napas terkesirap, " _Katakan jika kau ingin aku tinggal dan sembunyikan aku di bawah ranjangmu—selamanya_."

Karena dalam lubuk hatinya, Jungkook _selalu tahu_ ada hal yang tak pernah berubah walau ribuan hari berusaha menghapus kenangannya mengudara. Taehyung yang akan menangis ketika Jungkook pergi, dan Jungkook yang sama sekali tak bisa menahan air matanya setiap kali melihat Taehyung menangis.

Suara rintik hujan dan napas terengah yang saling bersahutan menggema dalam isi kepala keduanya. Membiarkan hening menyelimuti segenap keraguan, berusaha mencari kejujuran dalam pupil satu sama lain.

Hingga tiba-tiba, ibu jari Taehyung bergerak untuk mengusap sudut mata Jungkook yang basah. Kepalanya mendekat ke telinga lelaki yang lebih muda sembari berbisik serak. " _Hatimu itu—_ " Jungkook dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergidik. Suara rendah dan dalam Taehyung seolah menyetrum tiap sudut sarafnya hingga mati rasa. " _—serakah sekali_."

Jungkook menahan napasnya berdebar. Tangannya yang mencengkeram kain pada pakaian sahabatnya semakin erat.

" _Kau tahu benar aku bodoh. Jika kau tak mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku tak akan paham_ ," bisikan Taehyung bercampur sengguk lirih. Menjadikan Jungkook memejamkan matanya berusaha menghayati setiap ungkapan Taehyung yang membuat kedua lututnya lemas.

" _Miliki aku sampai kau puas, Jungkook—aku mencintaimu_."

Kemudian Jungkook dapat merasakan air matanya meleleh dari sudut netranya. Kedua kepal tangannya meremas _jersey_ Taehyung begitu kuat seolah melepaskannya akan membuatnya terjebak kepada sebuah mimpi buruk yang abadi. Bibir Taehyung yang menyentuh lembut belah bibirnya menjadikan jemari kakinya menekuk, respirasinya terlupakan. Lengan Taehyung memerangkap postur tubuhnya dalam dekapan yang membuatnya abai akan gerimis hujan. Terbakar di antara ribuan hembusan angin membekukan. Menitikkan air mata di antara milyaran kerinduan dan kebahagiaan.

.

Taehyung tak tahu pasti semenjak kapan ia mulai menyukai Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba saja, tawa Jungkook menjadi hal yang teramat istimewa dalam dunianya. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung bersedia untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan bertingkah konyol hanya demi melihat Jungkook tertawa. Karena setiap kali Jungkook tersenyum bahagia, saat itu pula Taehyung merasa semestanya berhenti bergerak dan mematung. Pendengarannya menuli, dan semilir musim semi seolah menyapa gersang dalam hidupnya yang penat. Jungkook mudah sekali tertawa, namun juga mudah sekali menangis. Dan Taehyung, _juga_ , akan melakukan apapun demi merubah isakan Jungkook menjadi seulas senyuman. Taehyung tak tahu apakah itu yang disebut cinta. Tetapi ia menyadari bahwa menyukai Jungkook dalam diam saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Sebab Taehyung akan menelan _semuanya_ seorang diri. Menyimpan segenap kasih sayangnya, kepeduliannya, bahkan tiap jengkal kecemburuannya. Asalkan dapat melihat Jungkook tertawa, Taehyung pikir, di sana _lah_ cintanya bermuara.

Sementara Jungkook tak menyadari semenjak kapan ia mulai menyukai Taehyung.

Taehyung itu dapat diandalkan—berlagak tangguh dan mengayomi seperti seorang kakak. Namun juga sangat menggemaskan. Taehyung tak pernah mengakui setiap kali dirinya menangis, padahal Jungkook tahu Taehyung itu cengeng. Karena itu, Jungkook tak menyadari ketika dirinya mulai memperhatikan satu per satu detil soal sahabatnya sedikit lebih dalam. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja penuh akan kabut gulita dan Jungkook menerka-nerka apakah cinta bisa menjadi begini _jahat_. Rasanya layaknya bom waktu. Perasaannya kepada Taehyung begitu menyakitkan, sebab yang Jungkook sadari pertama kali adalah _kecemburuan_. Dadanya sesak setiap kali menyaksikan Taehyung yang dalam hitungan detik mampu menjadi akrab dengan siapa saja. Jungkook berpikir, untuk dicintai Taehyung ia _harus_ menjadi istimewa. Sebab itu Jungkook tak pernah berhenti berusaha. Taehyung itu sok kuat; ceroboh dan sangat mudah terluka. Sehingga Jungkook begitu ingin melindungi Taehyung juga apabila suatu hari pemuda itu membutuhkan pertolongan. Jungkook selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu. Menjadi _amat sangat_ istimewa sehingga Taehyung tak membutuhkan orang lain selain dirinya.

Kim Taehyung dengan segala cara mencintainya yang halus seperti beludru.

Dan Jeon Jungkook dengan segala cara mencintainya yang tajam seperti duri.

.

.

"Tae, kau bisa sakit, mandi—"

Peringatan terburu Jungkook terbungkamkan menjadi rengekan tipis ketika Taehyung menekan bibirnya kasar ke atas bibirnya hingga belakang kepalanya membentur pintu kayu di balik tubuhnya. Jungkook tak pernah menyangka. Taehyung yang mengajaknya menerobos hujan kemudian menyeretnya tanpa kata memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Taehyung yang menghampiri ibunya, mengecup singkat sebelah pipi wanita itu, lalu berujar ' _Tidak perlu siapkan teh, tidak perlu susu, tidak perlu makan malam. Jangan sentuh kenop pintu kamarku—apapun yang terjadi,_ ' lalu berangsur menarik Jungkook menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu membanting pintu. Menghimpit Jungkook yang masih separuh kebingungan dan menciumnya penuh gairah. Titik-titik basah menetes dari poni merah Taehyung yang lepek karena hujan. Mengalir menjatuhi permukaan kulit Jungkook yang pucat dan sama-sama basah.

"Dengarkan aku, Taehyung, aku serius—" Jungkook mendesis gemetar, membiarkan Taehyung menggigit belah bibir bawahnya pelan. Jemari Jungkook naik meremas kain di bisep sahabatnya. "—aku tidak mau kau sa—" dan kali ini Taehyung menyesapnya sensual. "—Taehyungie, biarkan aku—" lalu kembali terpotong oleh sergapan lidah Taehyung yang menyelip dengan kurang ajar ke dalam mulutnya. Jungkook mengerang frustasi, menarik napas terkesirap dan merasakan nafsu yang membumbung dari betapa intens lidah Taehyung memorakporandakan kewarasannya. Jungkook menarik tubuhnya mundur, berusaha terlepas dari ciuman menghasutkan Taehyung yang menjadikannya luar biasa terbuai. "—hei, dengarkan a—" dan kembali gagal saat Taehyung dengan mudah kembali memerangkap bibirnya. Akhirnya Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung sebal, melotot sembari menyalak kesal. "—BIARKAN aku bicara _sebentar_ , brengsek!"

Balasan Taehyung hanya cengiran tanpa dosa yang membuat Jungkook semakin mendelik tak percaya. Pemuda tinggi itu menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan membimbingnya ke sudut ruangan. Mendorong tubuh yang lebih muda sehingga punggungnya mendebruk halus ke atas permukaan ranjang Taehyung yang hangat. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, membenturkan pelan keningnya dengan dahi Jungkook, kemudian mencium bibirnya panjang dengan mata tertutup khidmat. Afeksi yang mendebarkan dari betapa lembut cara Taehyung mengecup bibirnya menjadikan Jungkook menahan napas dan berhenti memberontak.

" _Saranghae_ ,"

Taehyung menuturkannya separuh terkekeh dan menggigil. Tepat di atas bibirnya begitu pagutan keduanya terlepas. Sangat tipikal Kim Taehyungnya yang penuh canda, namun juga begitu romantis. Wangi samar _aftershave_ menguar karena minimnya jarak. Membuat Jungkook kalap dan mabuk kepayang. Bahkan kesadarannya setengah kabur ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri untuk menurunkan risleting _jersey_ nya, lalu membiarkannya jatuh menghambur lantai. Mengekspos pakaian basketnya yang basah kuyup dan mencetak postur rampingnya begitu sempurna. Surai merahnya menempel di keningnya, beraroma lembab, dan Jungkook tak pernah menyangka jika merah berpadupadan dengan Taehyung tanpa cela. Menantang dan berani. Begitu menggairahkan sehingga kecanggungan serta rasa asing yang semula menjajah pikir Jungkook kini tergantikan oleh hasrat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung telah kembali merangkak di atasnya. Menautkan jemarinya di antara sela-sela jari Jungkook dan memendam wajah di sisi rahangnya. Jungkook menarik napas amburadul tatkala merasakan bibir Taehyung menyentuh daun telinganya. Menggigit bibirnya gugup, Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, meremas kuat tangan lebar Taehyung yang menahan jemarinya terkunci di tempatnya. Taehyung mengecup sebelah telinganya yang memerah dengan sensual, menjilat dan menggigitnya teramat halus dan tak masuk akal hingga napas Jungkook terengah. Kedua lututnya merapat dan bergerak-gerak gelisah mengapit tubuh kurus Taehyung di antara kakinya yang terbuka. Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang semula membeku kedinginan kini tergantikan oleh gerumul panas yang membakar hebat.

"Tae—" Jungkook mendeguk susah payah. "Ibumu—a-ada ibumu di bawah…,"

Jawaban Taehyung adalah kekehan geli. "Kau hanya perlu merendahkan suaramu saat mendesah nanti jika malu," sahutnya enteng. Kembali tertawa ketika melihat Jungkook mendelik ke arahnya dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu menggemaskan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mengusir Mama, begitu?"

Jungkook menggerutu tidak jelas. Menggumam sebal pada sahabatnya yang tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Astaga, jangan ngambek," Taehyung meraih dagu Jungkook untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Mengecup bibirnya ringkas kemudian berujar. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Percayalah, beberapa menit lagi kau akan _lupa_ jika bahkan Mamaku ada di bawah," Taehyung mengakhiri bicaranya dengan meremas pelan seutuh pusat gairah pemuda di bawahnya yang masih terbalut kain. Jungkook merintih panjang dan tertahan, menggema mengenaskan di telinga Taehyung menjadikannya luar biasa terangsang. Insting naluriah membawa Jungkook untuk meronta tipis, tetapi pautan jemari Taehyung menahan pemuda itu terus di posisi berbaringnya.

Wajah Jungkook luar biasa memerah di bawah cahaya temaram lampu tidur yang remang-remang. Dadanya naik-turun kentara, matanya terpejam dan meneteskan setitik air mata akibat rangsangan mengejutkan yang Taehyung berikan kepadanya. Bibirnya yang bengkak setengah terbuka, menarik napas rakus dan basah oleh liur. Kedua kaki jenjangnya nyaris memeluk pinggang Taehyung gemetaran karena reflek.

" _Sialan_ , suaramu indah sekali," Taehyung menggeram frustasi, membisikkan umpatan lagi dan lagi sebab kesempurnaan Jungkook tak pernah gagal membuatnya terpukau. Dengan tak sabar, kepalanya menelisip di antara perpotongan leher Jungkook yang berkeringat dan mengendusnya penuh kebutuhan. Jemarinya melepaskan Jungkook dan bergerak menelisip ke bawah _waistband_ celana dalam beserta celana basketnya. Menariknya turun hingga batas lututnya begitu ringkas dalam sekali sentak. Jungkook meracau tak menentu; merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang seketika terekspos ke udara yang dingin beserta gerakan lidah dan gigi Taehyung yang dengan mahir menjelajahi setiap jengkal permukaan lehernya. Jungkook menahan respirasinya. Mencengkeram seprei hingga ujung-ujung jarinya terasa kebas.

Jungkook nyaris menyengguk dengan suaranya yang terbata. "P-pelan-pelan, Tae, _astaga—_ " ucapannya terpotong oleh tarikan napasnya yang terkesirap bergetar. Telapak kaki Taehyung naik untuk menginjak celana dalam Jungkook dan menyeretnya turun hingga terbebas sempurna dari kedua kakinya. Menyepaknya keluar ranjang dengan begitu cepat dan serampangan. Segalanya seolah-olah tombol _on_ dalam bawah sadar Taehyung tersetel dan sisi buas yang terpendam jauh di dalam nafsunya lepas dari belenggu kemudian membabi buta. Kedua _hazel_ indahnya tak memantulkan apapun kecuali kegelapan akan hasrat yang memuncak. Dan mungkin Jungkook adalah masokis karena menemukan ekspresi beringas Taehyung yang seperti ini adalah seksi.

Taehyung membelai pinggang telanjangnya dengan gerakan yang teramat lambat dan nyaris membuat Jungkook gila. Ia mencengkeram helai merah Taehyung yang masih menanamkan ribuan kecupan halus dan hisapan mengebaskan di atas lekuk tulang selangkanya. Pita suaranya melenguh tanpa makna. Tak sanggup lagi mengucapkan apapun ketika logikanya begitu keji mengkhianatinya. Jungkook tak tahu apa—namun segenap sentuhan Taehyung membuat air matanya tumpah, paru-parunya panas, dan Jungkook tak bisa merapalkan hal selain nama Taehyung dalam nalarnya yang menggempur kacau.

" _Katakan padaku kau tahu bagaimana cara dua laki-laki saling bercinta, Jungkook_ ," suara Taehyung bergemuruh menggaung di telinganya. Menyebabkan geraham Jungkook bergemeletuk di bawah intonasi dominan Taehyung yang membuat degup jantungnya mendentum seperti ledakan. " _—aku bisa sinting jika harus menjelaskannya dulu sekarang_."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk separuh sadar. _"A-aku tahu—aku tahu, ya Tuhan—_ " Jungkook mendesah tipis tatkala merasakan telapak tangan Taehyung yang lebar mengelus paha dalamnya dalam gestur yang erotis. Menjadikan luapan gairah pada raganya sedikit membuncah dari pangkal perutnya tak tahu malu. Jungkook menyerapah lirih terhadap reaksi biologisnya yang tak mampu lagi dikendalikannya. Kini _Taehyung_ yang mengontrolnya; menjadikan nalarnya bergerak kencang kemudian melamban dalam bagaimana cara pemuda itu mencumbui tubuhnya. Menyisakan otaknya melompong kemudian membeludak penuh segampang menjentikkan jari. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, merasakan wajahnya luar biasa panas karena tatapan menikam Taehyung yang bagai menelanjanginya tanpa ampun.

"Kumohon katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu," Taehyung berbisik dengan suaranya yang serak dan sendu. Alisnya mengerut dan Jungkook dapat melihat kepercayadirian Taehyung yang memudar tergantikan oleh kegelisahan dan rasa cemas. "A-aku bisa menggunakan mulutku jika—"

" _Berisik_ ," Jungkook mengumpat parau di antara hembus napasnya yang tersengal. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkeram rahang Taehyung dengan sisa tenaganya, menyentak wajah sahabatnya kemudian mendesis. " _Aku_ _ **serakah**_ _—dan aku ingin kau memberikan padaku semua yang kau punya. Hatimu, bibirmu, lidahmu, matamu, jarimu—_ _ **semuanya**_."

Ungkapan posesif Jungkook dengan suara gemetarnya membuat bola mata Taehyung menyalang. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Napasnya tercekat dan cekalan ibu jari Jungkook yang meremas rahangnya nyaris terasa membengkakkan.

" _Kau yang minta_ ," Taehyung berbisik separuh menggeram ketika mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jungkook lalu membuangnya kasar. Sorot menikamnya terpatri tanpa jeda pada obsidian Jungkook yang menggenang seolah mengulitinya. " _Jangan salahkan aku_ , _karena kau yang meminta_ ," ulangnya sekali lagi penuh penekanan. Bibirnya menekan sudut bibir Jungkook yang menggigil.

Napas Jungkook meraik lirih. Mengamati raut dingin Taehyung yang membuat pacu adrenalin menyetrum seutuh tulang belakangnya dan menjadikan Jungkook mati rasa. Akan tetapi ini Kim Taehyung, _sahabatnya_. Taehyung tidak akan melakukan _satupun_ hal yang membuat Jungkook tak suka. _Tidak akan_. Karena itu, Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya kuat tatkala bibir Taehyung membentur miliknya dengan cara belepotan yang begitu sensual. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar dan kala itu pula lah Jungkook mengerang terkejut. Membiarkan lidah gesit Taehyung menginvasi rongga mulutnya dan menjadikannya terisak hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Kedua tangan Taehyung meremas pahanya teratur, memijat hingga pangkal selangkangannya hingga Jungkook hampir menjerit dalam pagutannya. Sentuhan Taehyung membuat akal Jungkook melejit ke angkasa, pinggulnya menggelinjang hebat dan seluruh sinyal dalam otak Jungkook berkedut macet. Taehyung menyeringai nakal menelanjangi sosoknya dengan tatapan intensnya sembari mengulum tiga jari dalam mulutnya. Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke dasar perutnya tatkala menyaksikan kepala Taehyung yang turun menjauh dari area pengelihatannya. Degup yang membentur rusuknya dalam ritme yang luar biasa kencang membuat dada Jungkook terasa nyeri.

Sepasang obsidian Jungkook melebar sempurna, air matanya menderai dan mulutnya terkuak lebar dengan kepala yang mendongak frustasi ketika merasakan sesuatu yang _licin dan tak bertulang_ menelisip bersama satu jari basah jauh ke dalam tubuhnya. Jungkook memekik panjang bercampur umpatan tak terdeteksi dan isakan yang putus-putus. Kenikmatan menyisakan tangisnya kembali tersedak, dan _tersedak_ , setiap kali Taehyung menghujam titik kenikmatannya tanpa ampun. Jemarinya gelagapan mencengkeram apapun di sekitarnya karena Taehyung telah membawanya _tersesat_ terlalu curam dalam ekstasi. Kedua lututnya yang gemetar separuh melayang di udara dengan tangan Taehyung yang menahan bebannya tegas. Akan tetapi, Jungkook terlalu kacau untuk peduli. Nalarnya berhenti berfungsi sementara lidah berdosa Taehyung terus mengeruknya semakin dalam dan _dalam_ sehingga Jungkook nyaris tak mengingat lagi siapa namanya.

Dan bahkan Jungkook kehilangan angkanya. Tak memiliki setetespun kewarasan untuk dapat mengingat _berapa kali_ Taehyung membuatnya orgasme hingga benar-benar menyatukan raga keduanya dan melakukan cumbu yang sesungguhnya. Tak dapat menghitung _berapa kali_ napas masainya mulai sedikit tertata, akan tetapi Taehyung berbisik parau ' _aku belum selesai_ ' untuk kemudian memulai setiap ronde permainannya dari titik paling awal. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan kotor. Air matanya kering dan kerongkongannya luar biasa perih. Betapa lamban Taehyung memancing libidonya hingga Jungkook kehilangan akal sehatnya dan separuh sadar merengek kemudian _memohon_ supaya pemuda itu berhenti menggodanya. Seberapa _tak berbelaskasihan_ lidah dan jemari kurus Taehyung menghukumnya; mengacaubalaukan satu demi satu impuls dalam sel otaknya hingga Jungkook bersedia menelantarkan keangkuhan dan gengsinya entah kemana.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook tak membencinya. Tiap persekon dari detik yang terbang dan tak mungkin kembali—Jungkook _menyukainya_.

.

.

"Kau serius mau pulang sekarang? Ini pukul _tiga_ dinihari,"

Jungkook menghela napas pendek, mengamati raut menggemaskan Taehyung yang memberenggut merajuk. "Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertatapmata dengan Mamamu, Bodoh," Jungkook beralasan. Beranjak dari posisi berdirinya kemudian matanya sedikit menyalang. Perih menyengat dari bagian selatan tubuhnya dan sekilas menjadikan sekujur badannya tersetrum. Jungkook merintih lirih. " _—astaga_ , bagaimana bisa ini sakit sekali."

"Kuantar," Taehyung berjalan tergopoh mendekati sahabatnya. Rambut merahnya yang masih separuh basah seusai keramas menitikkan percikan air. Wajahnya mendongak untuk meneliti raut kesakitan Jungkook, mendesah lesu. "Maafkan aku karena terburu-buru," ucapnya pelan, bersungguh-sungguh. "Memikirkanmu yang sebentar lagi akan ke Seattle membuatku lepas kendali—maafkan aku."

Mendengar ungkapan Taehyung, Jungkook terdiam. Mengerjapkan pelupuknya beberapa kali.

"Hei, Anak Payah, memang pikirmu siapa yang mau ke Seattle, hah?" tanya Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, menahan tawa. Kini giliran Taehyung yang menengadahkan wajah, melongo. " _Eomma_ yang mudah paranoid itu mana mungkin mengizinkanku. Saat aku bertanya, _eomma_ tak berkata apa-apa. Tidak ada kepastian. Maka dari itu aku berpikir mungkin bercerita padamu juga tidak akan ada gunanya," jelasnya santai.

"A—Apa…?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening tak menyangka. "J-jadi sejak tadi aku—"

 _Tok tok._

Suara halus dari pintu kayu yang diketuk membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung terlonjak kaget. Reflek, Jungkook menyingkir untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Taehyung panik, mengintip takut-takut. Jantungnya serasa akan copot ketika rahang Taehyung mendadak mengetat. Sudut mata Taehyung melirik ke arah sahabatnya dan menemukan Jungkook yang menggeleng kuat beberapa kali. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah menyala tersebut membuang napasnya kasar.

"Ma, kubilang—"

"Dua gelas cokelat Nutella hangat dengan spesial _marshmallow_ , meses, dan biskuit jahe."

Kemudian keduanya _entah bagaimana_ berakhir membukakan pintu. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum sembari meletakkan nampan berisi dua _mug_ cokelat panas dan sepiring kastanye. Wanita itu menyapa Jungkook dengan kasual, lembut sekali. Mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa besok ia akan memasak porsi besar _bulgogi_ dan meminta pemuda itu untuk bermalam hari ini. Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu, tidak berani menatap Nyonya Kim barang sebentar saja.

Dan ketika melewati Taehyung, wanita itu menarik telinga puteranya keras sekali hingga Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan, _sih_?!" protesnya sembari mengusap daun telinganya yang memerah. Menyalak tidak terima.

"Tidak ada, hanya berpikir jika kau butuh dijewer," tukas sang ibu sembari melenggang pergi. "Selamat tidur, _boys_."

.

.

Senin pagi adalah hari yang cerah. Taehyung menguap malas, menggiring sepedanya keluar dari bagasi dengan wajah separuh mengantuk. Jumat seusai mengantarkan Jungkook beberapa hari lalu, Taehyung tak lagi melihat sahabatnya. Entah mengapa, segalanya menjadi canggung. Mengirimi pesan juga terasa canggung, datang tiba-tiba ke rumahnya _lebih_ terasa canggung. Berulang kali Taehyung mengetik _e-mail_ untuk dikirim ke kontak Jungkook, akan tetapi satu per satunya hanya berakhir tak terkirim. Bahkan Taehyung tak bisa membayangkan menatap Jungkook di matanya setelah sesi panas mereka tempo hari. _Terlalu canggung_. Ia menghela napas panjang sembari menunggangi sepedanya ogah-ogahan.

Hingga tiba-tiba, beban yang mengejutkan menopang di pundaknya dan Taehyung lekas menyangga berdirinya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

" _Ngebut_ sedikit, aku telat."

"J-Jungkook?!" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Menoleh untuk melihat Jungkook telah berdiri di belakangnya bersiap diboncengi. "Kau tidak dijemput oleh temanmu?"

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya sekilas. "Memang salah jika aku ingin diantar _pacarku_ ke sekolah?"

 _Pacar._ Satu patah kata itu terus terngiang di gendang telinga Taehyung dan pemuda itu terpasung dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan jantungnya berdebar hebat. Keduanya berpaku tak bergeming entah untuk berapa lama hingga Jungkook memukul pundak Taehyung ringan seraya bersungut-sungut.

"Jangan melongo, brengsek. Kau membuat suasananya jadi canggung," tandasnya sembari memegang kedua sisi kepala Taehyung dan membuat pemuda itu memandang lurus ke depan. "Cepat jalan!"

Kemudian Taehyung mengayuh sepedanya. Sedikit terkekeh salah tingkah, dan Jungkook mengulum senyum gemas menyaksikan kecanggungan sahabatnya.

Dan Jungkook tidak sedikitpun protes ketika Taehyung membawa sepedanya terlampau lamban, lalu berbelok menuju arah yang jelas bukan ke sekolahnya. Menurunkannya pada pesisir pantai pagi yang beraroma embun dan sepi menenangkan. Jungkook menikmati setiap detik ketika ia berlagak mengomel pada Taehyung soal menodai presensinya dengan alfa, bahkan ketika Taehyung mulai meledeki raut marahnya dengan gurauan. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan saat Jungkook mulai kesal dan mendorong tubuh kurus kawannya ke hamparan laut yang berombak-ombak. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu tetap tertawa. Menarik Jungkook ikut menabrak gulungan pantai yang sedingin es, dan semakin terpingkal ketika mendengar umpatan Jungkook soal jas almamaternya yang sulit sekali dicuci. Dan saat bahak tawa Taehyung berubah menjadi _denguran_ , Jungkook menertawainya keras sekali.

Dan keduanya tak menyadarinya semenjak kapan posisi wajahnya teramat dekat. Taehyung melangkah mundur satu kali dan terkekeh salah tingkah, parasnya memerah ketika ia menunduk dan berujar ' _astaga, canggung sekali, canggung sekali_ ' dan Jungkook ikut tergelak kikuk. Meraih kedua pipi Taehyung, mengangkatnya kemudian mempertemukan bibir keduanya dengan gerak yang berhati-hati. Keduanya meleleh dalam ciuman lembut yang tak menguarkan apapun kecuali afeksi yang mendebarkan. Berubah menjadi penuh canda saat Taehyung mendekap pinggang Jungkook dan mulai tertawa dalam pagutannya. Menjadikan Jungkook ikut tertawa, membenturkan keningnya dengan milik Taehyung, lalu mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Tak peduli ketika ciuman itu berakhir terputus berkali-kali karena keduanya tak bisa berhenti menertawai takdir yang menggelikan.

" _Saranghae_ ,"

"Jangan mengatakannya sambil tertawa!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Taehyung membulatkan mata sambil menahan gelaknya, membuat Jungkook gemas. Mungkin ini adalah bagian dari mencintai lalu mengencani seseorang yang pernah menjadi sesosok sahabat. Mengetahui dengan persis apa yang ada dalam pikiran satu sama lain, tak bisa mendadak menjadi romantis dan memenuhi kencan dengan ejekan dan olokan sederhana. Tak pernah menahan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang tidak disukai, tak pernah takut berdebat, dan berakhir tampak tak ada beda dengan hubungan mereka ketika hanya sebatas teman dekat.

Namun kebahagiaan itu ada di _sini_. Ketika Jungkook bisa mengajak Taehyung berbuat gila dan onar layaknya sahabat sepanjang masa, dan ketika Jungkook bisa mencium bibir Taehyung hingga napasnya habis laksana kekasih sepanjang hayat.

Jungkook meremas rambut di pelipis Taehyung sembari membenturkan dahinya halus.

"Keparat, kemarin _eomma_ berkata jika aku boleh mengambil studiku ke Amerika. Sihir apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada _eomma_ ku , hah?" bisiknya tergelak ringan, merasakan napas hangat Taehyung yang menghantam permukaan kulitnya yang beku.

"Tidak ada," Taehyung membalas dengan senyum lebar. "Aku akan ikut denganmu ke sana sebagai gantinya."

"Uh-hm?" Jungkook menangkap belah bibir bawah Taehyung lalu menggigitnya pelan. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengerang tipis dan mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya dengan posesif. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan di Amerika? Menjadi pengangguran yang kuciumi setiap selesai latihan?"

"Terdengar menggiurkan," Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Ia bergerak bangkit untuk mendorong pelan tubuh kawannya hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan pasir. Mengamati wajah Jungkook yang basah oleh air laut kemudian mengecup bibirnya ringkas. "Kau boleh mengalahkanku dalam semua hal," lalu menemukan Jungkook yang menyeringai lebar dengan sorot mata berbahaya. "—tapi yang satu ini _milikku_."

Jungkook mendongak penuh dengan engahan halus saat Taehyung menyesap jakunnya erotis. Membuat pandangan matanya separuh kabur dan memaksakan satu bisikan pasrah.

" _Terserah kau saja._ "

.

.

* * *

.

" _Aku mencintai Jungkook, sepertinya."_

 _Itu hal pertama yang diungkapkan Taehyung begitu dirinya mengajukan diri untuk membantu melipat baju seusai mengangkatnya dari jemuran. Taehyung baru saja selesai mengantar Jungkook pulang di siang yang terik Jumat itu._

 _Nyonya Jeon terkekeh sekilas._

" _Bukannya sedikit terlambat menyadarinya, Taehyung-ah?" sahut wanita itu separuh terkekeh. Jemari lentiknya telaten merapikan kerah kemeja di pangkuannya._

 _Taehyung terperangah sejenak mendengar sahutan santai Nyonya Jeon. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan seraya menumpuk satu kaus merah milik Jungkook ke dalam keranjang._

 _Kemudian Taehyung menghembuskan napas lirih._

" _Aku selalu takut akan perubahan," ungkapnya memulai. "Kami pertama kali bertemu saat usiaku delapan tahun. Jungkook menggemaskan sekali dengan kostum Pikachunya, dan dia adalah teman pertamaku. Sejak di Daegu dulu, keluarga kami sering berpindah-pindah sehingga aku tak punya teman dekat," Taehyung berkata dengan intonasi menerawang. "Jungkook teman pertamaku—karena itu hanya dia orang yang aku inginkan supaya tak pernah berubah."_

 _Nyonya Jeon tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Taehyung meneruskan kisahnya._

" _Jungkookie menjadi mandiri sekali; berkembang begitu baik dan aku tak punya apa-apa untuk menandingi dia—ah, dimana aku harus menaruh ini?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk pada jas resmi yang baru saja dilipatnya. Nyonya Jeon mengarahkan telunjuknya pada salah satu sudut keranjang, dan Taehyung menaruhnya di sana dengan hati-hati. "Tapi kemudian Jungkook selalu datang dengan cengiran lebarnya, gerutuan menggemaskannya, bahkan rengekan. Aku menutup pintu—tetapi Jungkook tak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha mengetuknya. Mengingatkan padaku jika manusia sempurna itu adalah Jungkookie—sahabatku semenjak kecil. Menjadi berbeda bukan berarti ia berubah menjadi orang lain. Waktu terus berjalan, dan Jungkook hanya menjadi semakin dewasa. Mulai memahami cara dunia bekerja, angkuh layaknya sebagian besar anak muda, dan berusaha menaklukannya."_

 _Taehyung mengukirkan seulas senyum dan kembali berujar._

" _Papa pernah pergi meninggalkan kami dan aku menyaksikan semuanya," suaranya sedikit melemah, tetapi Taehyung tetap menahan senyumannya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan aku mendengar Mama yang menangis nyaris setiap malam semenjak Papa pergi. Walaupun mereka berpisah setelah keputusan matang, entah mengapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampak bahagia. Papa adalah pahlwanku—tauladan terhebatku," Taehyung menjeda sesaat. "Namun untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa_ _ **sangat**_ _tidak ingin menjadi seperti Papa."_

 _Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Nyonya Jeon di matanya dan menyaksikan bola mata wanita itu yang berkaca-kaca. Taehyung meraih salah satu telapak tangan Nyonya Jeon dan meremasnya lembut._

" _Aku bersumpah akan mencintai Jungkook sampai selesai. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya."_

 _Dan Nyonya Jeon menitikkan air mata. Senyumnya lebar dan ia membalas cengkeraman jemari Taehyung dengan gemetar._

 _._

" _Bawa—bawa Jungkook kemanapun kau ingin, Taehyung-ah, berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkannya. Saat aku melepaskannya, berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya. Jangan pernah berjalan mendahuluinya, jangan biarkan dia berjalan di depanmu. Menjadi dewasalah bersama. Berjalan beriringan, dan jadilah sahabat serta kekasih yang baik untuk anakku."_

 _Nyonya Jeon meraih pipi Taehyung, menariknya mendekat kemudian mengecup keningnya lama._

" _Amerika negara yang luas dan bahaya mungkin muncul dimana saja. Pergilah bersamanya, lakukan apa yang kalian tekuni, dan kejar mimpi kalian setinggi-tingginya."_

.

.

.

.

 **tamat**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note** **:**

ALOHA!  
yaampun kangen kalian semua! :")

been craving for writing bestfriend!au for a while now, akhirnya kesampean juga ;-; /nanges/ pas ane ngetik ini serius gaada plot apa-apa di kepala, dan entah kenapa pas udah jadi, like, 10k—shiet, gak kerasa :'D

berterimakasihlah buat si akang taehyung yang bikin janjiku di masa lalu harus ketagih soal mau bikinin fiksi rated kalo dia sampe ngecat rambutnya beneran jadi merah wkwk terutama fellow akangstans **Lumina** dan **JVZ** yang nemenin ane mewekin kekeceannya si akang sampe subuh, LUNAS YE LUNAS! :p pokoknya ane sayang lah sama elu bacoters dua.

buat emak **eunhaezha** ( _jangan moveon dari taekuk mak_ :p) dan **Eclaire** kesayanganku jugaa ;))

and of course, buat kalian semua readersnim yang pengen aku pelukin satu-satuuu. my deepest thanks go for all of you, your supports mean the world for me!

thanks for reading and reviewing! x)))

.

love y'll for real,

 **Alestie.**  
 **[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
